A new demon in town
by Kumiko5
Summary: Kagome leaves for good, Inuyasha falls in love, Sesshomaru goes Batousi (Crazy), and theres a new demon in town well half demon for now, Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Kumiko: Hi Y'all you may know me as the author of  
  
Chou and Nariko, But I'm back with a new story but this time it's not a Rurouni Kenshin Story it's a Inuyasha story I worked hard on it so, Please read and right me reviews  
  
------  
  
Amaya is a half wolf demon who is the new edition to Sesshomaru's group (Rin isn't in this Story) You can say she has this thing for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She is related to Kikyo so that helps her control Inuyasha, But you gotta read the third story Amaya and Kikyo Related to understand that. Well Amaya leaves Sesshomaru to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama. Well please read -n- review.  
  
------ 


	2. The Story

"Well I guess this is farewell, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, I'll miss you all" Kagome said with a tear falling from her deep brown eyes as she jumped into the well for good. "At least she could have gave me the Shikon Jewel" Pouted the whited haired Demon Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!!" Shippou said whipping a tear from his little face "Kagome's leaving for good and all you can do is be mean!". "Shippou is right, when will you find sympathy in that cold heart of yours" Sango said staring daggers at Inuyasha. "To think 4 years with you and you couldn't even be nice, You know we'll never see her again, See marrying Hojo" Miroku said walking to the well and looking at his reflection "I wish there was a way for you to see no experience true love for yourself". "Who me? I loved once and I was betrayed, no make that twice" Inuyasha said jumping into a tree and falling asleep Sango also fell asleep. "Well I guess Inuyasha has a point" Shippou said. "Your agreeing with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "No way" "Then why on earth do you agree with Inuyasha" "About the sleeping, he fell asleep and I agreed with him cause I'm also tired" "I'm also tired, lets hit the hay" Shippou and Miroku feel asleep at the bottom of a huge tree.  
  
"Amaya don't be so childish" Sesshomaru Grinned "Don't call me a child, I'm old enough to be on my own" Amaya pouted "Amaya, I'm trying to reason with you, sure your tough and I believe that but there's more then that." Sesshomaru wraps Amaya in his arms (Well arm). Amaya's blue eyes searched his and knew that she didn't wanted to leave his embrace but had to find all of the Shikon no Tama to be a full demon. How on Earth can I explain to Sesshomaru that I don't really want to leave him, I mean I love him but. (Amaya) "Sesshomaru, I love you but I must leave, I will be back when I retrieve all of the Shikon no Tama" Amaya said pushing away from Sesshomaru's warm embrace "Amaya, I can't let you go. I love you to much to see you get hurt, what if you run into Inuyasha" "Inuyasha?" "My half demon Brother" "But I'm half demon" "Well here take this with you" Sesshomaru took out his 11 shards of the Shikon Jewel. "Sessh." "If you want to go, then take them and go" "But. I never knew you owned these" "Please Amaya please just take them and leave" Amaya goes to grab the shards and leave when Sesshomaru turns around and swings Amaya into another tight/warm embrace and kisses her. Sesshomaru (Amaya) I gotta stop this and let her go now (Sesshomaru) They stop and Sesshomaru pushes Amaya on her way.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
That smell, I smell a sweet fragrance. Sweeter than Kagome's! And wait I also smell the sent of.(Inuyasha)  
  
"Blood" Inuyasha said waking Shippou up. "What about Blood, Inuyasha" Shippou said whipping his eyes. "Nothing, I'll be right back, Stay here" "But." "Just stay here" Shippou obeyed Inuyasha's command and stayed put.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Amaya wailed in pain as Keiji slashed her with his long tiger claws drawing blood down her neck. Amaya starts chanting and she is surrounded by a silver aura then she starts to charge up some ki. "Any last words you'd like to say before I finish you off for good, Keiji" Amaya said with a smirk just the way Sesshomaru does. Inuyasha is looking down at this battle from a high tree. She.She reminds me of Sesshomaru, does she know my brother (Inuyasha). "Sesshomaru this one is for you!!!!! CRYSTAL BLAST!!! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Amaya releases the Ki so fast it kills Keiji in one shot and sends Amaya flying into a tree and sending Inuyasha flying. Amaya gets up and reaches into Keiji grabbing the Shikon Jewel and clenching in her fist. "Sesshomaru, I'll be back soon..." Amaya falls unconscious. Did she just say, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha). "Girl, girl, wake up" Inuyasha said. She is beautiful, Her sent, Her hair, everything is just so. I best take her back with me.(Inuyasha)  
  
"Her comes Inuyasha now" Sango said. "Inuyasha, where on earth did you go" Miroku asked. Inuyasha takes Amaya off his back. "I went off when I smelt the smell of blood and I found her" Inuyasha said handing Amaya to Miroku. Inuyasha then took off his red Gi and laid it on the ground then laid Amaya on it. Hum I never thought I'd ever see Inuyasha act this way (Miroku).  
  
"Sesshomaru" Jaken said "What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru said with a sigh "You don't seem the same since Amaya's departure" "Yes, and your point would be" "Well please master tell me whats the matter" "I miss her! I really didn't want her to go, but I only wanted her to be happy, I can't imagine what has or could happen to her" Sesshomaru and Jaken hear a ear piercing female cry in the distance. "Did you hear that Jaken" Sesshomaru said jumping to his feet "No. no. Master Sesshomaru" Jaken said "I heard something" "Probably just a wolf" "Your right, I'm just losing it"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please ma'am don't scream, we won't hurt you" Miroku said. "W.w.who are you" Amaya said pulling her staff out of nowhere. "I'm Shippou" Shippou said putting up the peace sign "I'm Sango" Sango said "Oh ya and this is Kirara, my pet cat-demon" "I'm Miroku" Miroku said giving Amaya a sweet smile "And I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said offering Amaya a helping hand. 'Amaya, I can't let you go. I love you to much to see you get hurt, what if you run into Inuyasha' (Sesshomaru) Well he doesn't seem like he'll hurt me (Amaya) "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" Inuyasha said sweetly Amaya makes her staff disappear and takes Inuyasha's helping hand. Inuyasha helps Amaya up smiling this whole time. Wow! She trusts me (Inuyasha) "Hey you're a demon too!" Shippou said in amazement looking at Amaya's wolf- like ears. "Well your half correct, I'm only half demon" Amaya said "Oh ya whats your name" Miroku asked "It's Amaya" Amaya said opening her left hand that she had in a tight fist since she passed out "Another part of the Shikon Jewel". Amaya takes out the rest of her Shikon Jewel and connects the pieces. "There we go" Amaya said. She owns a lot of the Shikon no Tama (Inuyasha). Kirara jumps into Amaya's arms and starts to purr. "For being part wolf demon like I am this Cat demon really likes me" Amaya starts to giggle while petting Kirara. "Yup Kirara really has taken a liking to you" Sango said happily.  
  
"Kagome, is everything ok dear" Hojo said "Yes Honey" Kagome replied "A couple more weeks till the big day" "Yup, Um Hojo, I'm gonna go take a short walk" Kagome walks out of the house and walks to the well carrying her Shikon Jewel. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome throws her part of the Shikon Jewel into the well.  
  
Later on after two days have past (night time).  
  
Amaya and Inuyasha are laying in the grass looking up into the heavens of great stars. "Inuyasha" Amaya asked quietly trying not to wake up the others "Yes Amaya" Inuyasha asked "Why does Sesshomaru hate you" "My brother and I are quiet different, you see he's full demon while I'm half demon" "So your Hybrid and he's pure" "Yes. And he hates humans" "But I'm half human" Amaya brushed her reddish hair away from her face and tying it into a braid. "Well I don't think anyone could hate you even if you where part Demon and part Human" "Do you really mean that Inuyasha!" "Yes" "Well I don't know why Sesshomaru spoke so badly 'bout you" "Well I don't know why you talk so highly about Sesshomaru" Amaya starts to grow with anger. Shit! I did it now (Inuyasha) "Sesshomaru, helped me when I was hanging on the last tread of my life, I'm sorry you two don't get along, I really love you both very much" Amaya's face turned bright red in the night it looked like her face was glowing with a pure sweet aura. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that out loud" Amaya said rolling over so her face in looking down at the ground. "Don't look down Amaya, hold you head up high like the loveliest of all demons as you are" Inuyasha said sitting up. "Inuyasha, I'm a not lovely demon, I'm a stupid half demon who can't even get her own life right, All I'm good at is being the damsel in distress who when she gets something right it backfires right back at.her.Inuy.". Inuyasha interrupts Amaya by putting his finger to her rose red lips. "Please Amaya don't you ever think of your self that way". Amaya rolls over to look up at the smiling white haired Human/Demon looking up at the stars. So beautiful.So pure.Just like the heavens above (Inuyasha) Amaya turns her head away to only see the tall grass towering over her. So Handsome. I try to deny his complements, But he. Reminds me of him.(Amaya) Amaya turns her head back to see Inuyasha lowering his head and kissing her soft lips. They remain in this position for a few seconds that seemed to go by to fast. Amaya smiles a devilish smile and starts to play fight with Inuyasha. They're like two wolf pups play fighting among the tall grass that is filled with the synchronized dancing of the bright fireflies under the bright moon and stars, I finally think Inuyasha has found his true love (Miroku). Miroku remained silent as he watched them from a tall tree in the distance. "Inuyasha" Amaya said panting like crazy "Yes Amaya" Inuyasha said also panting "I'm glad we met" "I'm glad too" Amaya rests her head on Inuyasha's chest. "I love you" Inuyasha said sweetly  
  
Jaken is running back to Sesshomaru after spying on Amaya and Inuyasha. What should I tell Master Sesshomaru (Jaken) "Jaken my good friend you have returned" Sesshomaru said sipping on some Sake "And where is my princess, I did send you out to go and fetch my sweet Amaya" "She's busy" Jaken said "You mean she told you she didn't want to see me" "No she's kicking Inuyasha's ass" "WHAT" Sesshomaru yelled spitting out his Sake all over Jaken and grabbing him by the throat "Your letting her fight my brother" "No. Master." Sesshomaru drops Jaken "Then you just lied to me" "No" "Then she's fighting with him" "Yes" "WHAT" "I mean no" "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DAMN TRICKS JAKEN!" "She's play fighting with Inuyasha" "Play fighting" "Yes master. Inuyasha put the moves on Amaya and kissed her and then they started to play fight" "Wha. What did Amaya do.did she kiss him back" "I don't know but I do remember her saying she was glad they met and he saying he loves her" Sesshomaru picks Jaken up by the throat again but his time throws him into a tree with all his might. "Ouchakabibels" Jaken muttered as he passed out "AMAYA!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs  
  
"Inuyasha. Did you hear that" "Yes. It sounded like someone was shouting our names" "Odd, I hope that doesn't mean trouble" "Just go back to sleep, I won't let any harm ever come to you, I promise"  
  
The next morning.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a bath in the river, I'll be back" Amaya said "We won't leave without you" Shippou said Amaya walks up to the river and strips of her clothing and hops into the river. "I feel so great today. It's nice and warm and I just couldn't feel. better" Amaya's cheery tone turned a bit saddened "I just lied, I have felt better. When I was in Sesshomaru's warm embrace. But I also. but I can't. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru" Amaya just sighed and swam under the water. After 10 minuets Amaya got out, dried off and gotten re dressed. Amaya goes to walk away when someone sneaks up behind her and hugs her tightly. "So this is when you felt better" Sesshomaru said while turning Amaya around so he's hugging her normally. Amaya's face lightens up as she heard his loving voice. "Sesshomaru.how long have you been here for" "Long enough" "I missed you" Amaya said as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. "Jaken told me what my brother forced you to do last night" "Huh" "He forced you to kiss him then you stared to kick his ass up for that" "B." Sesshomaru cuts Amaya off with a sweet kiss but Amaya pushes away "Whats the matter" "You hate Inuyasha only because he's half human" "Uh.Well Yea.But what does that have to do with me kissing you" "Sesshomaru. Do you hate me" "Of coarse not, I love you" "But I'm half human" "I know that but." "Why can't you get along with Inuyasha" "Amaya, Stop" "Sesshomaru" "Amaya" "Sesshomaru" "GHAA!!!!" Sesshomaru slaps Amaya across the face "INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"AMAYA I'M COMING" Inuyasha screamed Inuyasha followed Amaya's sent of fear to the riverbanks. "Jaken was right you have fallen in love with my brother, haven't you" "Sesshomaru" "HAVEN"T YOU" Sesshomaru is shaking Amaya back and forth. "YES I HAVE SESSHOMARU" Sesshomaru knocks Amaya out and throws her. "SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped out of a tree drawing his Tetsusaiga. "INUYASHA" Sesshomaru Yelled "You shall pay for what you did to Amaya" Inuyasha starts to uncontrollably transform into his more demon like self. (His eyes get red and his claws are drenched with the blood of all whom he's killed and he goes on a rampage and kills everyone he sees and he won't remember a thing when he wakes up from this trance) "If it's a fight you want then a fight you got, DOKKASSU!!! Sesshomaru tries to slash Inuyasha with his poison covered claws but every time Inuyasha dodges it. "HIJIN KETSUSOU!!!!!!" Inuyasha screams as crescent shaped blades fly out at Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's claws. Sesshomaru gets slashed a few times then falls to his knees. "KAZE NO KISU" Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga in the air and the pressure slams Sesshomaru into a tree. Amaya wakes up and remembers Sesshomaru saying something about Inuyasha's necklace and how there is a great effect if you tell him to sit. Amaya uses all of her strength to pull her up on two feet. Inuyasha.Sesshomaru.I must decide now, who will it be Amaya starts to charge up even more powerful Ki then she did before. "Sesshomaru, please forgive me" Amaya is surrounded by a powerful Multi- Colored Aura now as she struggles to hold the Ki orb in place as it grows bigger from feeding off Amaya's energy. Amaya holds the huge Ki over her head as her aura glows brighter. "ARTIC FLAME" Amaya says as she releases the ki with a tear in her eye and it hit's Sesshomaru head on. "AMAYA, I LOVE YOU." Sesshomaru said as he disappeared The uncontrollable Inuyasha comes up to Amaya and grabs her arms tightly. "INUYASHA SIT!!!!!" Amaya yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha then crashes into the ground face first. Amaya then fell backwards onto the ground wiping the blood from Inuyasha's claws off her arms and her own blood from being slapped around off her face. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara comes running to the riverbanks. "Amaya, is everything alright" Miroku asked gently lifting Amaya from the ground and carrying her back to camp followed by Kirara(In big form) carrying Inuyasha and Shippou on it's back and Sango walking on the side of it. "Yes Miroku I'm fine" I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I'm happy that I finally mastered my most powerful magic attack without hurting myself, I think I have grown stronger. (Amaya)  
  
Two months later.  
  
Amaya jumps into Inuyasha's hand as he sends her flying into the sky up to the head of a dragon-demon's head, all this time charging some Ki. "MIDNGIHT SONIC BLAST" Amaya releases the Ki as she falls into the arms of Inuyasha again. The Dragon Demon explodes into a million pieces sending the last piece of the Shikon no Tama into the air. Luckily Shippou caught it and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha connects the last shards to his piece of the Shikon Jewel then Amaya takes out her large proportion of the Shikon no Tama and connected it to Inuyasha's piece. The two start to kiss as they where surrounded by a extremely bright light and when the light disappeared the two Hybrid demon's where no longer Hybrid.  
  
THE  
END 


End file.
